


Too Late

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, I suck at tags, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, Smut, but i got lazy, dom!Kara, i was going to write a strap-on part, let me know if you want that part next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Kara has a crush on Lena, so when Lena invites her to a party how can Kara say no? Kara loves a pillow princess but Lena is nothing of the sort.





	Too Late

Kara sat at the front of the class like she did every Wednesday in her AP calculus class. She didn’t sit at the front of every class like most people made fun of her for, in History she sits at the back. 

There had been rumours going around the school, on Monday and Tuesday, about a party being held at Lena Luthor’s house but as of yet there was no confirmation. 

Kara was probably one of a handful of people that didn’t really care about the party and wouldn’t go if it was on. Alex would try and drag Kara along but Kara would always find a way to get out of these kind of things. She’d rather be studying instead. 

“Alright class! Please settle down” Kara’s teacher yelled from the front of the room. 

Class went pretty quickly for Kara seeing as maths was her favourite subject. Most of the class people could be heard whispering about the “Party of the Year” and how epic it was going to be on Friday night. Apparently it had been confirmed in the short span of AP Calculus. 

As Kara got to get locker she was stopped by an excitable Alex. 

“Kara oh my god! Guess what?!” Her eyes wide with enthusiasm.

“I’m going to assume you are going to talk about the party this Friday. Am I right?” 

“Well- Yes actually. Please will you come? You never come out with me anymore and it’s boring without you. ‘Drunk Kara Danvers’ is the life of the party.” Alex begged.

“Alex I have to study if I want to get into a good Collage. You know I want to be honour role” Kara replied as she put her books into her locker.

“Kara, you are a Junior and the year just started. One party isn’t going to make you lose your 4.0 gpa.” Alex continued to beg her little sister.

“I’m on the honour role and I have a 4.0, you don’t see me sitting home all weekend and I’m a Senior.” Alex gave Kara her best puppy dog eyes. 

“I’ll think about it. But it’s not a yes so don’t get excited” 

“Thank you for at least thinking about it.” Alex gave Kara a hug before disappearing down the crowded hallway.

———————————————————

By the time Friday morning rolled around, Kara hadn’t actually given any of her time to thinking about going to the party tonight. 

She honestly just wanted to avoid the topic but that most likely wouldn’t be a possibility today and not just because everyone was talking about it. It was because on Fridays she has Debate with Lena Luthor herself. 

If Kara was honest with herself, she knows the reason she doesn’t want to go to the party isn’t because of her grades- she could keep those up in her sleep- it’s because of the galactic sized crush she herself harbours for Lena. 

Kara sits next to Lena in debate due to assigned seating. If it was up to her she’d be on the other side of the room far away from being able to embarrass herself in front of the raven haired beauty. 

They’d spoken a handful of times and Kara obviously knew that Lena knew her name but that was about it as for personal relations. They only ever spoke about the debate topics if needed.

“Hey Kara” a familiar voice came from next to Kara. 

“Oh- Hey Lena” Kara mentally berated herself for sounding like a nervous idiot. 

“Are you coming to my party tonight?” Kara was gobsmacked that Lena even cared if she attended.

“Oh- um- I don’t think so. I have a lot of homework.” Kara immediately regretted declining.

“Oh okay. That sucks, I was really hoping you’d be there” Lena looked like someone just kicked her puppy and Kara wanted to kick herself.

“I guess I can come’ Lena looked up at Kara ‘if you really wanted me to” 

“Really? You’d change your plans just to come to my party?” 

“If a beautiful girl like you wants me there than who am I to say no to her?” Kara was instantly shocked at the confident words that just escaped her mouth.

Lena had a smirk on her face, as well as a growing blush on her cheeks and neck.

“An equally as beautiful girl” It was now Kara’s turn to blush.

“Ah haha no” Kara looked down in a nervous fluster.

“I-“ Lena went to speak but was cut off by the teacher speaking to the class. 

They didn’t talk the entire lesson but kept stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

———————————————————-

Alex was so excited when her and Kara had gotten home. Kara still hadn’t told Alex she was going to the party. 

“Kara what do I wear? I want to impress Sam tonight.” Alex asked whilst throwing potential outfits onto the bed.

“Wear the black top with the red flannel and jeans. I heard Sam telling Lena in debate today that she loves when girls wear flannels” Kara replied nonchalantly whilst reading a book without even looking up to look at Alex.

“You are literally the best sister ever” 

“Guess what would make me an even better sister in your eyes?” Kara put her bookmark in the page and placed her book on the bedside table.

“What?” Alex inquired whilst doing up her jeans.

“So I was originally planning on not coming to the party at all.” Alex deflated a little but still looked hopeful.

“But?”

“But Lena asked me today if I was coming and my inhibitions were lowered by how pretty she is so I kinda agreed to come tonight”

“Seriously! You won’t come for me but you will for Lena?” Kara just shook her head and started to go through potential outfits for herself.

Kara ended up wearing a pleated, yellow, checkered skirt like from Clueless and a plain black one piece top that clips around the crotch. It was Kara’s current favourite outfit. 

Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and was cascading down her back and shoulders. Kara had never worn her hair down to school before so she was a little nervous as to how people would react.

Alex and Kara had given Eliza the whole routine of “yes mum, we’ll be home later” and “yes mum, we will be safe and be stay at the party and with each other” until they could finally leave. 

They were walking because Lenas house was actually pretty close to the Danvers residence. 

“Alex?”

“Yeah”

“Why do you think Lena got so sad when I said I wasn’t coming tonight?”

“Probably because she likes you and wanted you there tonight. I don’t know”

“I highly doubt she likes me. Thats impossible.” Kara scoffed and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

———————————————————

“Kara! Alex! I’m so glad you could make it” Lena called out as she made her way through the crowd to the front door. One hand over her shoulder attached to Sam so they wouldn’t get separated in the large crowd. 

“Wouldn’t have missed it.” Alex was always the better one when it came to human interactions. 

“Sam, would you mind showing me to the drinks area?” Alex asked so she could let Kara be alone with Lena.

“Sure! This way to the kitchen Mi’lady” Sam said extending her hand to Alex. 

Lena turned back to Kara.

“I’m glad you came. I was hoping you wouldn’t back out and end up telling me on Monday that you just had too much homework” Lena quipped nervously. 

“Once I make a promise I keep it. Don’t worry” Kara said with a small smirk.

“Good. Would you like a drink?” 

“Sure. What you got?” 

“This way” Lena extended her hand to Kara who hesitated to take it.

Lena’s hands were so soft. They held onto Kara’s with purpose but were gentle in the way she held it.

“I thought the drinks were in the kitchen?” Kara noticed that Lena had taken her to some sort of separate room in the house.

“That’s the regular drinks and beer. I’m the only one who knows where my dad keeps his thousand dollar scotch and bourbon. I haven’t even told Sam or you can guarantee she would have brought Alex here instead.” 

The whole time Lena was speaking she was locking the door, making sure no one else was in the extremely large room and opened a secret cupboard door.

“If Sam doesn’t even know then why did you show me?” 

“Because I wanted you to drink the good stuff. I wouldn’t let my guest of honour drink $30 kegs of beer and communal spirits. Plus I don’t really wanna drink that herpes infested stuff anyway, I have more expensive taste when it comes to alcohol.”

Kara laughed at Lena’s honesty before realising what else she said.

“Guest of honour?” Kara blushed and she was sure Lena noticed.

“You are the whole reason I threw this party” Lena said, dragging the tip of her shoe along the wooden floor.

“Me? Why me?” Kara was definitely confused and she was glad Lena didn’t have superhuman hearing because her heart was beating a million beats per minute.

“Yes you. Because I have sat next to you every Friday for 3 years and you barely say a few sentences to me when we aren’t talking about class.” Lena held up the scotch and bourbon signalling Kara to pick one. 

“Oh- that’s because I thought you didn’t want me to talk to you. You’ve never asked me anything about myself.” She said whilst pointing to the bourbon.

“I did when we first started Debate in Freshman year but you sort of avoided the questions so I figured you didn’t like me or didn’t want to tell me about yourself.” 

“That makes sense. I’m sorry, I had just been adopted just before Freshman year and I didn’t really talk to anyone.”

“I knew you had just been adopted and I tried to talk to Alex about you after you wouldn’t talk to me but she told me to stop asking questions about you. You both didn’t seem very close back then.” Lena poured them both a rather large amount of bourbon into the red plastic cups.

“We weren’t back then. She resented me for coming in 15 years into being an only child and never having to share her parents and suddenly making everything about me. I was the annoying younger sister who she had to share a room with and she would get blamed if anything happened to me. She eventually came around after we found out we actually had a lot in common” 

Lena listened eagerly to Kara as she walked over to the brown leather couch that looked more expensive than everything Kara owned out together.

“Come sit” Lena said patting the available cousin next to her.

“So you and Alex are super close now?”   
Kara took the seat next to Lena. 

“Super, super close. She’s my best friend. Other then Winn that is” Kara chuckled to herself thinking about what Winn would say if he knew she was currently sitting alone with Lena, drinking alcohol.

“What’s so funny” Lena asked, taking a sip of her bourbon.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about Winn” 

Lena looked slightly deflated at that comment.

“Do you- like- have a crush on him or something?” Lena was looking everywhere but Kara.

“Oh hell no. He’s just my best friend. I mean he’s cute and the best guy I know but I just don’t think of him like that.” 

Lena seemed to perk up at that answer and didn’t look so sad anymore.

“Speaking of crushes. Do you have a crush on anyone Kara?” Lena asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Kara.

“Ah- haha- That’s um- that’s a good question Lena” Kara started getting extremely flustered, trying to think of something to change the topic.

She skulled the rest of her drink. 

“Oh hey look. I’m out of alcohol. We should go and grab some beer and play beer bong. I should also find Alex, we promised Eliza we’d stay together.” Kara got off the couch quickly and was pacing.

“Kara. Are you okay? You seem a little nervous” Lena got up after Kara and followed her.

“You don’t have to tell me who you have a crush on Kara. It was just a question” She put her hands on Kara’s shoulders. Kara let out a deep breath.

“Okay, thank you.” 

“Let’s go get a beer then shall we” Lena said bowing like an olden day gentleman as she let Kara leave the room first.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as they went towards the crowd. 

“Don’t want you to get lost in the crowd” Lena flashed Kara a gorgeous smile.

“Kara! Lena! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you. Wanna play beer bong with us?” Alex was clearly slurring her words already and they’d only been here 45 minutes.

“Are you seriously drunk already?” Kara chucked as Alex came over and gave her a hug that was way too tight.

“Yep. I was nervous and Sam kept handing me shots.” Alex attempted to whisper to Kara but it came out in a low shout.

“And you say I’m the one who’s bad with alcohol. Hypocrite” Kara joked and Alex let out a loud laugh before turning back to the counter to get another drink.

“Does your sister have a thing for Sam?” Lena suddenly whispered from behind Kara.

“Oh that. Yeah she does. She’s liked Sam for about a year and a half now.” 

“Sam likes her too. Probably the same amount of time too.” Kara got an idea and turned around with a devious grin on her face.

“We should lock them in a room together with a bottle of alcohol until they are drunk enough to express their feelings”

“As much as I like that idea Kara, I have an even better one.” A smirk appeared on Lena’s lips that made Kara weak in the knees.

“What?” Kara squinted at Lena like she was up to something.

“Seven minutes in heaven mixed with Truth or Dare.” Lena said whilst digging around the empty bottle bin , looking for an empty beer bottle. 

“I like that idea better. This should be fun to watch.” Kara replied innocently.

“Oh no Kara, we are playing too.” 

“I am not kissing my sister. That’s gross” 

“Clearly I’m not going to make you do that Kara. Do I look at stupid to you?” Lena laughed.

“Well I know you’re not stupid but I’m still better at debate than you” Kara winked at Lena before walking off to find Sam and Alex.

“WHO WANTS TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN/TRUTH OR DARE?” Lena screamed loud enough for it to be heard I the kitchen and then large lounge room. 

A bunch of people gathered around in a circle as Kara returned with the main guests of the game.

“Let’s do this” Kara did sitting beside Lena.

Lena began to give the rules

“Okay, the rules are; we spin the bottle twice and the two people it lands on have to kiss in the hallway closet for 7 minutes whilst the rest of us play truth or dare and it keeps going like that.”

Everyone nodded.

“Obviously if it lands on siblings we will spin again and if you are uncomfortable with who you have to kiss then you can back out but please try and make it fun people” 

Everyone giggled as they accepted the rules.

“Let’s begin” Lena placed the empty bottle in the centre of the circle and gave it a spin. 

If landed on a guy in Kara’s English class and a girl Kara didn’t really know but Alex seemed to know as she laughed at her and the girl slapped Alex on the shoulder before waking off. Lena set a timer and handed it to the guy, Kara was pretty sure his name was something like Dave or Daniel. 

Lena spun the bottle again. It landed on Alex. 

“Alex, Truth Or Dare?” Lena asked.

“Truth” 

Lena seemed to sit thinking of a question for a second before speaking.

“Let’s start tame, how many people have you kissed. Both boy and girl?” Everyone was pretty interested seeing as Alex didn’t talk about her private life very often.

“3 boys, 1 girl” Alex answered pretty much straight away.

The guys on the other side of the circle ‘ooh’d and ahh’d’ and Alex gave them a death stare.

“Your turn to spin Alex” Sam said from beside her. 

The bottle landed on a girl named Courtney that Alex had been friends with since 6th grade. The couple in the closet came back and the bottle was spun again and landed on two guys who were pretty quiet most of the game.

A few turns later it finally landed on Lena. 

“Lena, Truth Or Dare?” One of the guys asked Lena.

“Dare” 

“I dare you to take your top off for the rest of the game” the 3 of them laughed at themselves like they were so smart.

“Real mature Mateo” Lena said taking off her top. She was still in a black skirt and a matching black lacy bra.

Kara looked over at Alex who was already looking at her. Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Kara and Kara responded by rolling her eyes. Lena spun the bottle and it landed on Kara.

“Kara, Truth Or Dare?”

“Umm- Truth” Kara answered nervously.

“Okay. Let me think” Lena pretended to look pensive as she put her hand on her chin. 

“Who was the last person you kissed or had sex with?” Lena had a mischievous smile on her face.

Kara struggled to swallow. She hadn’t even told Alex about this and now the truth was coming out.

“I um- the last person I kissed.. and had sex with was a girl from summer camp” Kara confessed.

Lena was quiet and Sam started laughing at everyone’s expressions. 

“What!? You didn’t even tell me that!” Alex screamed in shocked excitement.

“Yeah I kinda forgot and when I remembered to tell you it had been like 2 weeks of school already.”

“Kara, I was at the camp with you dumbass!” Alex was in stitches laughing with Sam following suit. Lena still hadn’t said anything and was looking down at her hands in her lap.

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara whispered in her ear.

“Spin the bottle Kara.” Lena sounded a little rude but Kara tried not to read too much into it.

The two boys in the closet came back and handed Lena the phone. Kara spun the bottle and it landed on Lena. Lena looked up at Kara finally as Kara spun the bottle one last time and it landed on herself. 

‘Shit’ 

Sam and Alex burst into hysterics and everyone gave a knowing smile. 

“Go on guys, go make out for 7 minutes” Kara could barely understand Alex because of the laughing. 

Kara got up and extended her hand down to Lena. Getting the timer up in the other hand. Lena took Kara’s hand and stood as she grabbed her shirt.

“Nah ah! Shirt off for the rest of the game remember” Mateo said whilst all his mates found him so funny.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Whatever jackass”

Kara and Lena walked to the closet together, still holding hands.

“So um- are you okay?” Kara asked as Lena closed and locked the door.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Lena turned to face Kara. The closet was suddenly way too small for both their liking.

“When I answered my truth you got really quiet like you were offended or jealous or something” Kara fiddled with her thumbs. 

“I will admit I was a little jealous. Of that girl you kissed and you know-“ 

“Why would you be jealous?” Kara was pretty sure she already knew but she wanted to hear Lena say it. Lena was silent for a few seconds before she finally spoke up.

“I was jealous because I want to kiss you. I want to be the person you tell people was your last kiss, and last fuck” Lena was staring directly into Kara’s eyes.

“Me? You want to kiss me?” Kara was a little shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I? That and so much more.” 

“Hold on. I’m confused. Me?” Lena laughed at Kara.

“Oh my god Kara. How many times do I have to say you before you get it?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little surprised. Out of all people, the beautiful, smart, talented, kind, scientific genius Lena Luthor wants me. Kara Danvers?” 

“You are all those things too, and so much more. I’ve seen you in class and in debate. You are just as much of a genius as me” 

Kara blushed and looked down at her feet.

“However, I don’t think the point of coming in the closet was to compliment each other” Lena said whilst raising Kara’s chin to look at he again.

“Can I kiss you?” Lena asked, her eyes flicking between Kara’s own eyes and lips.

Kara tried to speak but nothing came out so she nodded instead.

“I need to here you say it Kara” 

She let out a breathy “yes” and with that, Lena’s lips were on hers.

Kara grabbed Lena’s waist and pulled her forward so their bodies were touching and Lena’s arms snaked around the taller girls neck.

Kara let out a small moan as Lena bit her lip, causing Kara to open her mouth and allow Lena’s tongue access.

Kara pushed Lena against the back wall. The hard thump making something fall from the top shelf. Both girls giggled as they stepped to the side to avoid whatever fell.

Kara’s hands roamed Lena’s sides and back before sliding down to her ass. Lena let out a moan and jumped into Kara’s arms. Her strong arms catching Lena and keeping her against the wall with her own body weight. 

Lena’s hands found Kara’s hair. She pulled away to breathe for a second and spoke to Kara.

“You look like an angel with your hair down. I got a little turned on when I saw you enter earlier. I wanted to get my hands in this hair.” Lena thread her hands in Kara’s hair like a brush and Kara closed her eyes at the feeling, her head falling back. 

Lena took advantage of Kara’s exposed neck. Her lips kissing and her teeth biting at her neck. Kara moaned and pushed Lena harder into the wall. Lena’s core coming into contact with Kara’s prominent hip bones. Kara could feel Lena leaving marks on her skin.

Lena’s head fell back against the wall at the feeling Kara pushing against her. Kara saw her opportunity to enact revenge on Lena for leaving inevitable marks on her neck. Her lips and teeth coming into contact with Lena’s neck.

“We only have a few minutes left” Lena said in a breathy, hurried voice. 

Kara didn’t trust her own voice. She put Lena down and saw the confused look on her face. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and the phone that still had 3 minutes left on the countdown. Unlocking the door, Kara pulled Lena behind her and back to the group. 

Everyone saw them coming back early and all looked equally as confused. Sam and Alex both stood and turned to them. 

“You still have like 3-4 minutes left. What are you doing?” Alex asked Kara.

Sam gave Lena a questionable look and Lena shrugged in response.

Kara leaned in and whispered into Alex’s ear.

“I’m taking a leap like you always tell me to and you need to as well. Lena told me Sam likes you as well. Ask her out, kiss her, I don’t care. Just make a move.”  
Kara moved back to Lena. 

“Enjoy the rest of the game everyone. Lena and I are out” Kara picked up Lena’s shirt.

“Let’s go” Kara turned and pulled Lena up the stairs. 

“Where are we going Kara?” Lena asked, running to try and keep up with Kara’s long legs.

“Your room. If I can find it. Keep up” Lena smiles at Kara’s sudden burst of confidence.

“I have small legs. Slow down” Lena called after Kara.

Kara stopped suddenly and Lena ran into her.

“Which ones your room?” 

Lena pointed to the one a couple doors back behind Kara.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand as she made her way to Lena’s room. Opening the door slowly as she started taking in the room. 

Lena’s room was pretty big. A queen bed sat in the left corner of the room whilst directly in front of Kara was a massive bay window that was exactly like Kara and Alex’s. To the right, the wall was covered in bookshelves from floor to ceiling. 

“Wow! Your room is amazing Lena” Kara gawked around the room.

“Thanks. I wanted to make a space where I could relax away from my family and enjoy myself.” Lena sounded a little melancholy so Kara decided it was time to do exactly what Lena had designed the room for, help her enjoy herself and relax.

Kara reconnected their mouths reconnected and Lena sunk into the kiss immediately. 

“Hold on” Lena said breaking the kiss.

“Let me lock the door” she turned and pushed the lock in place.

“Bed?” Kara inquired.

“God yes” Kara picked Lena up by the thighs again, carrying her to her bed.

Lena’s hands fiddled with the hem of Kara’s top, signalling for Kara to take it off.

Kara got the memo and began to strip. Taking both her shirt and bra off.

Lena’s eyes were transfixed on Kara’s chest and stomach, swallowing a lump in the throat that she didn’t realise was there.

Kara leaned down to the bed to kiss Lena again as her hands came to the strap behind her back. She hummed into the kiss for permission and Lena hummed back. 

Kara could have sworn that Lena’s bra fell from her chest in slow motion. Her mouth falling open in astonishment.

“God you’re more beautiful than I thought you’d be” Kara finally came down on the bed to hover over Lena.

Something finally seemed to snap in Lena’s head, triggering a sudden realisation. Breaking the kiss.

“Kara?”

“Yes?” Kara states at Lena like she held the moon.

“Is it me you have a crush on? Is that why you didn’t want to say it earlier?” Lena twirled a strand of Kara’s hair around her fingers.

Kara seemed to shy at the question and blushed.

“Yeah. I- um- I’ve had a not so minor crush on you for the past 3ish years” Kara looked down at Lena’s stomach and drew patterns on sides.

“Really?” Lena seemed to be just as shocked as Kara was at Lena’s earlier confession.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re Lena Luthor. The most gorgeous, most talented and the smartest person at school if not all of Midvale.” Kara finally looked into Lena’s eyes.

“God, please kiss me again” Lena was desperate and determined to have Kara’s lips on her again.

“My pleasure” Kara quipped before leaning back into Lena’s lips.

Kara’s hands wandered lower and lower on Lena’s abdomen before sliding down to her thighs. Lena hummed at the thought alone of Kara’s hand on her thighs or more importantly near her centre.

“Please- please touch me” Lena begged into Kara’s mouth, hot breathes coming out fast as Kara’s hands brushed her hip bone under her skirt.

“Lena?” Kara pulled away suddenly.

“What?” 

“Do you happen to have a strap on?” Kara looked anywhere but Lena.

“As a matter of fact, I do actually.” Kara’s eyes lit up.

“Bottom right hand draw” Lena pointed and Kara moved away. 

“Can I use it on you?” Kara asked just to be sure.

“I want nothing more. Maybe other than you back here kissing me” Lena said shyly, bringing a smile to Kara’s face.

Kara stripped herself of her skirt before stepping into the harness.

“You know, I’ve never actually used this with the strap before, just the dildo” Lena confessed.

“Seriously?” Kara asked as she slipped the dildo into it’s allotted spot on the harness.

“Yep, you’re the first. Which I’m very happy about”

“Me too. You have no idea.” Kara grabbed Lena by the ankles, pulling her quickly to on the bed of the bed.

Kara got down on her knees at the end of the bed. Peppering kisses to Lena’s alabaster thighs. Lena couldn’t stay still, causing Kara to have to wrap her arms under Lena’s thighs to hold her down.

“God- Kara- please!” Kara bit into Lena’s inner thigh before soothing it with her tongue.

Suddenly, Kara pulled both Lena’s skirt and underwear off completely. Lena gasped in surprise.

Just as quickly, Kara’s mouth was where Lena most needed it.

“Oh god- harder please”

Kara smirked into Lena’s core. She was already so wet from everything that had led up to this that not a lot of foreplay was needed. Kara let go of one of Lena’s thighs to bring her hand down lower. 

Two fingers entering Lena’s dripping cunt. Both arching upwards.

“Oh fuck! Yes- Kara!” Lena screamed, spurring Kara on.

Kara thought Lena moaning and screaming her name was one of the hottest, if not the hottest, thing she had ever witnessed.

Kara could tell Lena was close to climax. Lena’s back arched off the bed and she stopped breathing for a second. 

“I’ve got you baby. Come for me” Lena let out a long moan as Kara continued to finger her though her orgasm.

Kara removed her fingers, rising to Lena’s eyesight before making a show of putting her two fingers in her mouth. Lena smiled as she realised a deep groan.

“God you are so hot” Lena puller Kara down for a kiss, tasting herself on Kara’s lips.

“I could say the same for you Lena. The way you look when you cum, I’ve never been so turned on in my life” Kara bit down into Lena’s bottom lip.

“Can I fuck you now?” Kara questioned as she peppered kisses down Lena’s jawline.

“Don’t you want me to return the favour first?” Lena asked, pushing Kara’s head back up to look at her.

“You’ll soon learn that I love to pleasure other people. I want to make you scream over and over again. Yes I would love you to touch me too but right now I just want to make you cum so hard you scream my name” Lena was, for a lack of better words, shocked at Kara’s words. She’d never thought in a million years that something like that would come out of sweet, mild-mannered, innocent Kara Danvers.

“God that is the hottest thing you’ve ever said. Other than calling me baby. I really liked that, if we are being honest.” Lena fiddled with the waist fabric of Kara’s underwear.

“Has anyone ever called you ‘baby’ during sex before, or ever?” Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“One boyfriend did a couple years ago but it sounded so wrong coming from his lips. From you it sounds like the angels singing down from heaven. Plus it makes me incredibly wet so far when you do it”

“Oh really?” Kara pushed Lena back again the bed. Slowly climbing her body, to rake her eyes over Lena’s beautiful body.

“Mmhmm” Lena let you shyly as she watched Kara look her up and down. 

“How about I make you cum again baby?”   
Lena let out a small moan. 

She was loving the way Kara wanted to pleasure her instead of how past boyfriends just wanted to get their dicks sucked, fuck her then it be over and done with before she even got the chance to cum.

“Fuck, yes, please fuck me hard Kara” Lena made eye contact with Kara.

“Oh I intend to fuck you until you are shaking and can’t take it anymore” Lena pulled Kara in for another kiss.

“What’s your favourite position babe?” Lena’s heart swelled at the fond name that no one had ever called her before.

Lena thought she could really get used to Kara calling her pet names like “babe” and “baby” in AND outside the bedroom. God she really hoped she would.

“Um- i don’t really know. Most of the time boyfriends have just fucked me missionary or doggy style” Lena ducked her head in embarrassment.

“Have you ever been on top?” Kara lifted Lena’s chin to look at her.

“No. I- um- have always wanted to be” Lena admitted.

“Then that’s what we are doing” Lena was gobsmacked. Kara rose to her feet, pulling Lena with her.

“How is it that you are so perfect?” Lena smoothed her hair.

“Aha I aim to please, I guess” Kara pulled Lena close.

“God you’re amazing” Lena reached up and pulled Kara down into a earth shattering kiss. Kara moaned into the kiss as she felt Lena’s hand go to her left breast.

“Don’t tempt me beautiful, you can fuck me next to but right now it’s my turned to make you so happy you can’t stop thinking about me”

“Too late” Lena said with a hearty laugh, pushing Kara onto the bed.

———————————————————-


End file.
